Chapitre 1 : Le commencement
by Polarisl4
Summary: L'amour saura-t-il se montrer à la hauteur ? Hermione a-t-elle le droit d'aimer Draco ? Draco a-t-il le droit d'aimer Hermione ? A vous de le decouvrir ici et maintenant ! et laissez des commentaires manants ! entrez dans le monde des aimants !


La sixième année à Poudlard commence bien pour Hermione Granger. Ses bagages en mains, elle part pour l'arrêt 9 3/4. Dans le train, elle rejoint Harry et Ron ses meilleurs amis.

Harry : Salut, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est vu, ça va ?  
Hermione : Oui, cela pourrait aller mieux (baillement) je suis fatiguée...Pattenrond n'a pas arrêté de miauler toute la nuit cet idiot !  
Ron : (soupir) Si Croûtard n'avait pas été Peter Petigrew, il serait là à manger des chocogrenouilles...  
Harry : T'en fais pas Ron, si tu veux je t'en achèterai un ce weekend, le plus mignon des rats.  
Hermione : Tu veux peut-être que je te prête Pattenrond ? (sourire en coin)  
Ron : Merci mais je n'y tiens pas tant que ça tout compte fait...  
En coeur Harry, Hermione, Ron : Hé ?!

Le train s'était arrêté brusquement. Tous sont projetés à l'arrière du compartiment, Ron et Harry écrasés par le poids d' Hermione et de leurs valises.

Ron : Outch! Tu es lourde Hermy, tu pèses au moins une tonne.  
Hermione : Ha ha ! T'as vraiment le sens de l'humour surtout avec une femme (lançant un regard de tueuse)...Est-ce que ce sont les valises et mes pieds qui sont si lourds ? (soupir d'exaspération) Bon ! Je vais voir ce qui se passe d'accord ? (elle part)  
Ron et Harry : Ok ! On va ranger ces valises et bien les attacher ! Ouiaaille ! Ouille ! Aie ! Les courbatures !

Hermione sourit l'air amusé, elle avait tout entendu du couloir. Mc Gonagall fait son apparition dans le wagon, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

Mc Gonagall : Nous avons reçu l'ordre d'inspecter tout le train, aucune personne étrangère à Poudlard ne doit y pénétrer. (yeux pétillant de feux)  
Hermione : (avec une crainte dans la voix) Je vais vous aider professeur...  
Harry et Ron : Nous aussi ! (Hermione re-sursaute)

Hermione à l'auteur : C'est pas Haloween à ce que je sache ! Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ces peurs bleues ?! Crétine d'auteure ou d'au-delà !  
L'auteure : Heu...Ok Mione, juré,j'recommence plus pitié, mais épargne ma vie steuplé...

Et voilà comment l'histoire s'achève, Hermione avait assassiné l'auteure de cette histoire courte...Mais nan, je plaisante...Bon revenons à l'histoire...

"Harry et Ron : Nous aussi !"  
Hermione : Harry va au wagon de derrière, moi d'ici et Ron de devant...  
Mc Gonagall : Je retourne dans le wagon des professeurs. (Ils se dispersent)

Une porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Draco : Ha, ce n'est que toi...je me demandai s'il y avait pas un éléphant dans le couloir, vu le bruit...  
Hermione : Au lieu de dire des bêtises dis moi si tu n'as pas vu une personne inconnue à Poudlard ?  
Draco : Non, pourquoi ? (elle ignore la question et tourne les talons) Hey ! Attends ! Je viens avec toi.  
Hermione : Aurais-tu peur Malfoy ?  
Draco : Moi ? Nooooooon...C'est pour satisfaire mon égo de gentleman.  
Hermione : (pense) S'inquièterait-il pour moi ? (Secoue la tête) Non,non, impossible...tu dérailles ma pauvre Mione!

L'inspection terminée, ils se retrouvent tous au wagon central.

Mc Gonagall : Fausse alerte, bizarre...j'étais persuadé d'avoir compté quelqu'un en trop...je retourne à mon compartiment alors, à tout à l'heure à la grande salle.  
Tous en coeur (les élèves) : A tout à l'heure Professeur.

Ron : Queskil fout là la fouine ?  
Draco : Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça Weasley !  
Harry : T'appeler comment ?  
Ron : Ah ! Oui...fouine...ça te va bien pourtant avec ta face de fouine...

C'en était trop, Draco soulève Ron par le col en lui demandant droit dans les yeux de répéter.  
Ron s'apprete à répeter ce que Draco avait bien entendu sans être intimidé le moins du monde de la menace.  
Il est interrompu par une voix féminine.

Hermione : Arrêtez ! (elle essaye de séparer les deux gars en furie)  
Draco : Pousses toi c'est pas tes oignons ! (il la bouscule)

Sans qu'il puisse maîtriser quoi que ce soit, (le train redémarre) Hermione tombe en arrière et se cogne la tête contre le mur, le choc trop violent pour elle...elle s'évanouit.

Draco : ...anger !...Granger ! Hé oh ! (il la tapotte le visage)

Hermione se réveille, trois visages sont penchés sur elle. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, Draco lui tend une friandise.

Draco : Tiens mange ça ...(voyant la mine étonnée des trois "inséparables" il ajoute en soupirant) T'inquiètes, si j'avais eu l'occasion de t'empoisonner, je l'aurai fait dans d'autres circonstances et en première année...(il lui tend la friandise, elle la prend)  
Hermione : Merci. (en souriant à Draco et en mangeant ce que celui-ci lui a donné)  
Draco : (détourne un peu le regard et se sent rougir, son expression est indéchiffrable ) ...Pardon...  
Hermione : ...  
Draco : Pardon de t'avoir bousculée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris (il se passe la main dans ses cheveux, visiblement gêné)

Hermione se surprend de penser qu'elle vient de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Draco qui lui était inconnu jusqu'à présent...ce qui ne la déplût pas d'ailleur.

Hermione : Tu es pardonné.  
Draco : (sentant les regards des deux garçons fixés sur lui) Nous allons bientôt arriver à destination, vous ferez mieux d'aller enfiler vos tenues bande d'idiots ! (il part)


End file.
